Best Intentions
by YourPerfectWeapon
Summary: I don't make good summaries... This is basically what happens when you put Emily/xFatalxAttraction  and I into the world of Degrassi. Be prepared, or not, hahah.


I swung my legs back and forth while sitting on a bench beside my best friend, Emily. Today was both our first day as freshmen at Degrassi. It was weird for us because usually grade nines were not freshmen in Canada, but it worked that way at Degrassi.

I gazed down at my schedule, then at Emily's; we both had grade 10 English first period. I smiled then high fived her. We were both amazing at English that we both got put in the grade 10 English, which was amazing.

We both walked silently to our class. I knew next I had advanced Math, because I was also amazing at Math. We got to class and we put our books on desks beside each other, and I looked over at a girl who was in the class even earlier than us.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Emily.

"I don't know, but she's really fat." She replied, I almost laughed but my self control stopped me.

I looked at her for a second look, she has curly hair that was about shoulder length, and she wasn't that fat… But maybe a little chubby.

The bell rang and suddenly people rushed into the class, giving Emily and I weird looks because we were shorter than everyone. I guess that's what happens when grade 9s are stuck in a world of grade 10s.

* * *

><p>I shut my locker and sighed, I had just finished advanced math, once again I was in another class with grade 10s, and I wish I wasn't. I only had 2 other classes with grade 9s, social studies and gym, which was mandatory for all grade 9s.<p>

I walked down the hallway into the cafeteria, hoping to meet Emily. Both of us were the only people from our old school at Degrassi, we decided to go here instead of where we were supposed to go because we couldn't get along with the other people.

I spotted Emily walking down the hallway with her bag, I ran up to her and nudged her side. She looked at me and smiled.

"How was math?" She asked.

"Boring, as always; I still don't get how I'm remotely good at it, I never pay attention at all." I shook my head, I know I should pay attention in class but I just don't.

"Lucky. I have to pay attention or I will fail big time… At least only for math." We both walked over to a drink machine. Emily got some Gatorade, and I got some orange juice.

"So, how was video production?" I asked opening the bottle of orange juice and taking a sip afterward.

"It was fun, mostly basic, but fun." She laughed.

We both entered the cafeteria and it was mostly empty, which was weird because we both took our time getting here. I shrugged as we both walked over to a table and took our seats. Emily pulled out her iPhone and started to type out a tweet as I drank some more orange juice.

Over the course of a few minutes it started to get a little more packed in there. I watched as people entered the door. I was a common observer of people, not in a stalker kind of way, I just liked to observe. I'm weird, I know.

I saw this girl walk in with hipster glasses, her hair in two messy buns on each side of her head. She wore the uniform but accessorized it quite a bit.

On the topic of uniforms, I hated them, the good thing was that at least the girls could wear pants; I would probably die if I had to wear a skirt every day. But they still sucked.

Beside the girl was a guy, she seemed pretty attached to him, like she was staring at him like it was nobody's business, but actually, it was really creepy. But could I blame her? No, he was pretty hot.

I poked Emily to get her attention, as she looked up I discreetly pointed to them. Emily suddenly had a disgusted look on her face, "Ew, that girl is a hipster." I started too laughed but I tried to hold back the giggled.

"Look at the boy Emily, not the ugly hipster girl." I said in between giggles.

"Oh, him, he's hot. Like, Shawn Milke or Anthony Padilla hot." She said looking back down at her iPhone.

I sighed and finished off the last bit of my juice. I then got an idea. "Let's skip lunch."

Emily looked at me weirdly, "But what if we get caught?

I shrugged, "So what? We get caught, we say we didn't know. We get let off easily."

As I stood up, Emily said, "It's going to be so obvious with these stupid yellow shirts. This is not going to be a good idea."

I pulled her up and said, "You'll thank me in the end." She groaned at me as we left the cafeteria.

We ran through the hallways and out the front door. I had never been such a rebel before that it felt so new to me. I sat down on the steps, dazing off into the distance, and at the moment Emily sat down, I heard a male voice say "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

I looked over at Emily and that guy, he has longish curly blonde hair, and honestly he looked kind of gay.

"Uh… It's okay…" She replied, blushing.

"I'm Riley." He said smiling.

"I'm, uh, Emily…" She was still blushing like a maniac.

I just kind of sat there being ignored; it wasn't a big deal though. I just watched as Emily started falling hard for this guy. It was almost funny.

This other girl ran up to Riley and Emily and gave Riley a pat on the back.

"Hey there Riley… And niners… Wait, niners can't leave the cafeteria for lunch…" She said.

"We snuck out. Shh." I said, pressing my index finger against my lips for the shh.

"Badass, I like it." She replied, "I'm Anya."

"I'm Lauren, and beside me here, is Emily, and no her face isn't naturally red like a tomato." Emily turned her head and glared at me, I just shrugged in response.

Anya laughed and turned to Riley. "You dropped this." She said, holding up a bag of cereal.

"Whoops." He said.

"What the hell are those? They look like corn flakes and vector had a crack baby…" Emily said, having an odd look on her face, without the tomato skin.

"They're Wheaties. I don't know how to live without them; they're the best cereal ever." Riley exclaimed.

"Sounds gross." I said, laughing.

We heard the bell ring and I wanted to get straight to my social studies class, but Emily wanted to stay for a little bit and talk to Anya and Riley. Whatever, her choice.

I went over to my locker and opened it, I dug through my bag for my binder, I pulled it out and I heard a voice.

"You're new." Someone said.

I looked over at my side and saw that hipster girl that I saw in the cafeteria earlier. "Uh, yeah… Who are you?" I asked.

"Imogen Moreno." She stuck out of hand, "Nice to meet you." I shook her hand and gave her an awkward smile.

"Yeah, uh, I'm Lauren." I stood up, holding my books, and shut my locker. "I got to get to class so, uh, bye." I said, attempting to walk away.

"Yeah, no, get back here." She said, I swung my head around to her.

"What is so important?" I groaned.

"You have no questions? Nothing, nothing at all interests you?" She looked at me funny.

"Uh, I'm not a lesbian, sorry?"

"I meant about Degrassi, I know everything, well almost everything." She winked.

"Uh okay… Bye." I said walking away.

She ran up beside me, "So, tell me about yourself. Anything, I'm open to listen."

"I need to get to class?" I said, hoping she would go away.

"Something other than that, like… Have you made any friends yet?"

"Well… My friend Emily and I met two people while sneaking outside for lunch… Uh, I think their names are Anya and Riley… Yeah! That's it."

"Oh… Anya… She's bad news. I advise you stay away from her, but do what you want. But if she gets you into coke, don't get mad." As she said that, I rolled my eyes and looked over at her, and the second I did, her eyes started glowing, as if she saw an angel or something. "Eli!" She shouted, waving.

I looked forward and saw the guy who was beside her in the cafeteria walking towards us. Imogen put her arm in front of me indicating I stop walking. She ran up to him and flung her arms around him, I just kind of stood there being a socially awkward turtle, but Eli didn't look too happy to see her, at least, not as happy as Imogen was too see him.

"Eli, meet Lauren, she's a niner." Imogen said after pushing herself away from him.

"Hi." I said, waving my hand. In my head I was debating if I should start walking again or stay. I decided class is more important than seeing two people I barely knew do… Whatever they were doing. I started walking off again, this time the only interruption was the bell, indicating that class was starting and I was officially late for my first social studies class.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is pretty much a combo of seasons 9-11... and a little bit of 8.. Probably the most confusing thing to read ever. Sorry.<br>This is mostly just what happens if you put Emily (xFatalxAttraction) and I into the world of Degrassi... c:_**


End file.
